


It's Traditional!

by AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have completed their very first team training/bonding session. As a reward, Tony buys donuts. Also, there's this strange, disembodied voice no one but Tony seems to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Traditional!

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the TRB prompt Director and for my bingo square “writing format: breaking the fourth wall.”

Tony let out a surprised huff of air and then tried not to breathe or think. Steve straddled him, pinning his wrists to the mat, and grinned down at him.

“Got ya again,” Steve said.

“As if you expected anything else,” Tony replied, failing to keep the answering grin off his face. “You gonna let me up?”

_Oh, please don't let him up._

There was that voice again, but Tony didn't get the chance to dwell on it because Steve was scrambling off of him, blushing and mumbling apologies. Tony wondered briefly about Steve's reaction until the stares of his teammates distracted him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jan sing-songed.

_She knows! They all know! Ha ha!_

“I'm gonna hit the showers,” Steve said and made a beeline for the door on the far side of the room, disappearing behind it.

“Yeah. I'm going too,” Tony said, leaving by the other door. No one said anything except...

_No! Follow him! It'll be so hot!_

“Who the hell are you and what do you want?” Tony growled.

_I'm just watching. You don't have to be mean about it._

“Watching? Watching what?”

_You and Steve. Why won't you just get together already? You're killing me over here._

“You know what? I've had enough of you. Go away now.”

Tony sighed when the voice didn't speak up again. Apparently, he'd annoyed it enough to make it go away, hopefully for good. A scoff sounded from nowhere and everywhere, handily trouncing Tony's hopes for future peace. Tony sighed again.

“It's like having a rabid fangirl constantly in my head.”

He'd think about it later. Now, he had to go fulfill a tradition. Tony nearly groaned aloud when he heard a hum of curiosity from nowhere. Damn that voice. It wasn't going anywhere.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony returned an hour later to a concerned Steve still in uniform hurrying to meet him as he worked his way along the balcony. Below he could see a couple of his teammates, but neither seemed to be paying them any attention.

“Where have you been?” Steve demanded, blue eyes bright and frown firmly in place. “No one knew where you went and you've been gone for a while.”

_Aw, look! Steve's worried about Tony. That's adorable!_

Tony thought he saw Steve blush, but it vanished just as soon as it appeared so he must have imagined it.

_You didn't imagine it. Steve definitely blushed. It says so in the fic._

This whole experience was starting to get a little too surreal. Tony had a bad feeling about where this was headed. Deciding the only way to keep sane was to ignore the implications, Tony breezed right past the voice he wasn't sure only he heard and answered an increasingly impatient Steve's question.

“I went to get donuts,” Tony said, holding up the brown paper bag as evidence.

_Donuts?_

“Donuts?” Steve repeated.

The combination with the strange voice's own echo caused an odd reverberation in Tony's head. Steve furrowed his brow at the sound, reinforcing Tony's theory that he wasn't alone in hearing and entertaining their disembodied friend.

“Yeah. It's traditional,” Tony explained. “You know? For a job well done and being a team and all that.”

_It is?_

“Yes! It's traditional!” Tony insisted rather loudly. Steve looked taken aback and Tony found himself feeling suddenly embarrassed. “Uh, sorry...?”

“You hear it too?” Steve asked, completely ignoring Tony's apology.

“The weird voice? Yeah.”

_Hey! I'm not weird!_

“I've been hearing it since that last sparring session, when we grappled on the mat,” Steve said.

“Me too. What do you think it is?”

“From what I've heard, it sounds like some kind of fan... Of us.”

“I don't want to know what you mean by 'us,' do I?” Tony said, grimacing.

_He means you and him. Together. Like in a romantic relationship. So get on with it already._

“What?!” Steve and Tony both said at the same time.

The disembodied voice squealed happily as Steve and Tony turned to stare at each other in shock. Steve looked away first, blushing bright red and clearly trying to hide it. He didn't succeed.

“Uh, Steve?” Tony said tentatively.

_Would you two just kiss already?! It's obvious you want each other._

Tony choked on his own tongue and Steve spun around, blue eyes wide and concerned. He calmed down when he saw Tony wasn't in any real danger.

“She's not wrong, you know,” Steve said.

“What?”

Tony could feel the eagerness emanating from there audience. It was nearly enough to distract him from Steve coming closer and leaning in.

“I was always better with actions than words,” he whispered and kissed him.

Tony dropped the bag of donuts and immediately wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, kissing him back eagerly. The disembodied voice screamed with pure joy.

_Best. Fic. EVER!_


End file.
